


The Rose Tyler Coat

by Jem (allonsymous)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Happy, Love, Presents, Romance, Sweet, the doctor's coat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymous/pseuds/Jem
Summary: It's Rose and the Doctor's first Christmas together in Pete's World, and she has a special surprise for him.  A drabble-with-art DW Secret Santa gift for Jeeno2.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



“My coat!” cried the Doctor as he lifted it out of the crinkly bed of tissue paper. 

Rose grinned wider than she thought possible and laughed with pure glee. “Well, not exactly, of course,” she said. “I had it specially made.”

The Doctor was already on his feet, slipping his arms into the sleeves and adjusting the collar. “It fits perfectly! Ha!” He was all grin as he inspected himself, looking rather ridiculous wearing the ankle length duster over his pajamas, a bow and curly ribbons stuck in his hair where Rose had fixed them playfully. She had one in her own hair as well, just like she’d always done on Christmas morning, ever since she was a little girl.

She smiled again, tongue captured in teeth. “It looks gorgeous as ever. I’m glad it fits, I was a little nervous.”

The Doctor knelt in front of Rose and captured her mouth in a sweet, lingering kiss. “It’s brilliant, Love. Thank you.”

She smiled again, this time a little more sheepishly, feeling suddenly self conscious. “ I knew you loved that coat, and I felt sorta bad that you didn’t have it anymore. I mean after all, Janis Joplin gave it to you.”

“Pff! Who’s Janis Joplin?” he said dismissively. “Rose Tyler gave me this coat.”


End file.
